<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt Locker by thehurtyouwant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266102">Hurt Locker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehurtyouwant/pseuds/thehurtyouwant'>thehurtyouwant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehurtyouwant/pseuds/thehurtyouwant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mac tries to hold on to Riley, she seems to slowly let go. That is, until a dangerous mission compromises Riley to the point where she has no choice but to lean on Mac. This new dynamic changes everything for Mac.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riley Davis &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Now, Rather than Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hurt Locker</p><p>Chapter One- Now, Rather than Later</p><p>The day started like any other day. They were piled into the war room. Everyone except Russ as he was still recovering from his injuries after facing off with Codex a month ago.</p><p>Matty was giving the mission but Mac had turned on his selective hearing as he studied Riley from the corner of his eyes.</p><p>Something about arms dealers he heard Matty say but he can't stop thinking about why she's been so distant the last few weeks. She moved out two days after they put a dent in Codex's operation. She didn't even tell him, he caught her with a box in her hand a few minutes before midnight. She said she wanted to surprise him but he didn't need to be a genius to know that was a lie or at least a partial truth. If he hadn't caught her, he probably would have found she had moved out when he found her room empty.</p><p>Had he done something to upset her? But what?</p><p>Downtown Los Angelos he heard, Cereto Consolidated building, Matty continued. He was getting the gist of things, some very arms dealers were about to sell a large shipment of armor piercing rounds to the city's worst. He tried to catch her eye but she looked away without missing a beat. She was listening attentively to Matty or pretending to, she had a small frown on her face from concentrating so hard. What had happened to her? To them? He didn't do anything to upset her, in fact, he thought the Codex mission brought them closer together. The way she never doubted him, risked her life for him. Not to mention two near death experiences they made it out of. He had not told her how much he appreciated her partnership going under with Codex but he assumed she knew. Maybe he needed vocalize his appreciation. He didn't know what else could be wrong.</p><p>He thought back to last week, when it was confirmed something was wrong with them.</p><p>They were on the plane heading to Guatemala. Desi was asleep and Bozer was watching a movie with head phones in. He took it as his chance and got out of his seat to sit next to her. She was typing away on her laptop, head phones in. She pulled them off to hang around her neck when he lowered himself next to her. Instead of a small smile she wore a strange expression then she blinked it away as fast as it had appeared.</p><p>"Hey,"</p><p>"What's up Mac?" she said in a cool and steady and voice that made him wonder if he were imagining her odd behaviour. It really had been him she was avoiding, she seemed to get along with everyone else as usual. Which reinforced the idea that he had done to something to upset her, he just had to figure out what.</p><p>"Just checking in, why does it feel like I only ever see you at work since you moved out?"</p><p>She shrugged, her eyes were looking anywhere but his, "guess I've been busy,"</p><p>He doesn't buy a word of it. A muscle in his jaw twitched, whatever it was she wasn't being forthcoming. She usually left work with everyone else. He didn't know what else could be taking up so much of her time. Could she be dating again? The last time she was this evasive she had been dating Aubrey. Maybe it was happening again.</p><p>"Alright, I hear that," he played along, "How's the new place?"</p><p>"It's good," she nodded, "yeah, comfortable."</p><p>He didn't even know where the apartment was. She hadn't had him over since she moved. Apparently Bozer had been there tons. They were having sleepovers like they twelve and for a reason unbeknownst to him, that made him really uncomfortable.</p><p>He tried again, "you know, when we get back. I think we're due some skee ball. It's been too long."</p><p>Her eyes flicker with something he can't place before she hesitantly nods.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, maybe, if I have time." she said though her eyes said the opposite.</p><p>Scraping his pride off the floor, he got up and said, "well I'll talk to you when we land." She doesn't answer. Instead, she just puts her headphones back over her ears and continues scrolling on her laptop.</p><p>He went back to his seat feeling even further away from her. How had he made things worst?</p><p>That had been it. It was strictly business after that. Interacting at work and then going their separate ways once they left the Phoenix. They never made it to skee ball. He needed to confront her, face her head on and get some answers. After the mission he would do just that, even if he had to corner her, he would get the truth out of her.</p><p>Riley Davis was not getting away from him.</p><p>He returned his attention to Matty again, she was saying something about a list of buyers on a decrypted hardrive.</p><p>"You guys have to leave now if you want to get there before the buy takes place." Matty said. It was the first full sentence he heard her say all morning. He needed to get answers from Riley asap because it was throwing him off his focus. He didn't want to live in a world without Riley.</p><p>But after the mission, there would be time for their personal conundrum.</p><p>They all got up to leave when Matty called after him, "Hey blondie we don't need to hear you and Desire going at it on the coms. Save your disputes for your own time. Got it?"</p><p>Embarrassed, Mac clamped his lips shut and gave her a firm nod. He bowed his head and brushed his way past the others.</p><p>He couldn't be more embarrassed but he also couldn't find fault in Matty's words. He and Desi had become increasingly argumentative and that spilled over into work. Every week it was something else. This week, they were arguing about the meet the parents dinner. Mac had simply stated that he wasn't sure it was the right time for them to meet and she had taken his words apart, looking for different meanings and interpretations. Another personal conundrum that would have to wait till after the mission.</p><p>They split into two groups and took two SUVs. It wasn't lost on Mac how Riley made it her business to ride with Bozer as opposed to him. Seriously, what did he do?</p><p>He and Desi rode in tension filled silence until they made it to the destination and had to speak to each for the sake of the job.</p><p>The mission was simple enough, recover the encrypted hardrive and stop the sale of armor piercing ammunition. Riley and Bozer were going to pose as a couple interested in acquiring the services of the security firm. They went in first and Mac and Desi remained outside waiting for the all clear.</p><p>He leaned against the SUV with his jaw set, she did the same. Her arms were folded high on her chest and while Mac could see how badly she wanted to talk about it she didn't say a word. He hoped she would keep it that way lest Matty over head them again.</p><p>He just realized not only could hear them. Bozer and Riley probably heard their dysfunction too. He didn't like that.</p><p>"Guys, you better get in here," Bozer said over coms. He and Desi went racing into the lobby.</p><p>The lobby of the building is empty, in fact the entire building looks deserted. There were papers strewn everywhere, phones were off the hook and the furniture was at a disarray.</p><p>"What the hell happened here?" Desi said.</p><p>They looked around and found nothing that would clue them so they decided to check the other floors. There were twenty floors in total which meant it was going to be a long day.</p><p>They get onto an elevator and take it to the fifteenth floor. When they get off, they find themselves in the conference room the meeting was to take place. It's completely abandoned like the rest of the building. The room is littered with briefcases and manila folders.</p><p>"Somebody must have tipped them off we were coming?" Bozer suggested.</p><p>"Talk to me people," Matty said over their coms, "Riley and Bozer start looking for the hardrive. With any luck, they left it behind in the rush. Mac, Desi make sure the building is clear and see if you can get a lead on where our arms dealers are going. And find out what the hell happened to the employee of the company. I'll get forensics over there as soon as possible."</p><p>When Mac looks around for Riley she's dropped her bag and is already in search of the hardrive.</p><p>"I'll start here I guess," she said, their eyes meet and he nods before she looks away.</p><p>He wants to go over to her and beg her to tell him what's wrong but he knows there will be time for that. Later.</p><p>Bozer takes off for the lobby and he and Desi began clearing floors from top to bottom.</p><p>When they get to the 11th floor Desi finally says what's been on her mind.</p><p>"You know, if you don't want to meet my parents you could just say so instead of pretending." she said.</p><p>Mac grunts and signals her to take off her coms.</p><p>With his coms off he said, "where is this coming from? Why can't you take me at my word?"</p><p>"You've been distant Mac," she said, in a soft tone that simmers his anger.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"When's the last time we've have sex?"</p><p>Her accusations are scandalous at first but when he really thought about it, maybe he has been. So, in true Mac fashion he dodges further emotional warfare.</p><p>"Not the time Desi," he puts on his coms again and is met with Riley's screams and Bozer and Matty yelling for Mac to get to her. He doesn't know what transpired in the few seconds his coms were off, he's not even conscious of when his legs started moving but he was running toward her. Forgoing the slow elevator, he took the stairs three at a time. His adrenaline was through the roof and propelled his movements faster.</p><p>"I'm coming I'm on my way," he yells over coms. He didn't know if she could hear him, all he heard was the scuffle she was in and grunts of exertion. He was running faster than he's ever ran before. He probably pulled all his muscles trying to get to her but he didn't care.</p><p>When he got to the conference room his heart is about to squeeze through his ears when he doesn't see her. His eyes frantically searched the conference room but no Riley. He then notices her tan fingers holding on to the edge of the opened window.</p><p>"Riley," he yelled for her as he rushed to the window a moment before her fingers slip. His heart completely sunk and his breath became trapped in his throat. He can't help but picture the worst. When he poked his head through the window, Riley was lying on the ground, completely unresponsive.</p><p>Riley rolled out of bed with a splitting headache. She had stayed up way too late the night before. Having Bozer and Leanna over to cheer her up with a movie marathon seemed like a good idea at the time. The lovebirds however, had fled before the third movie to 'do laundry' but Riley knew better. Unless laundry was now done naked.</p><p>She fetched a glass of water from the kitchen and picked up her phone to check her messages on social media. When she got back to her bedroom, one message in particular had her sit up in bed, starring wide eyed at the phone.</p><p>She had messaged Aubrey last night.</p><p>Me 2:15pm 03/2020</p><p>I know u probably don't want to talk to me but I really want to see you.</p><p>She slipped down into the bed with a dramatic groan. What was she thinking? Well she knew what she was thinking, that six beers were a good idea. Couple with the crippling loneliness she felt she had clearly spiraled. Completely mortified, she bit her in her cheek as she stared at the message.</p><p>Aubrey responded this morning.</p><p>Aubrey 6:12 am 03/2020</p><p>I don't know what to say. Haven't heard from you in months. What's changed?</p><p>Absolutely nothing had changed. Was she supposed to message him back? What would she say? She had one too many beers? Or she was feeling especially lonely last night? Or psych?</p><p>She slapped her forehead. Great. She would have to deal with it but later.</p><p>She finished her water and went to get ready for work. Lately she had seen her job as a chore more than anything else. She would come home drained, physically and mentally.</p><p>It took a lot of work to avoid Mac. She thought she was being subtle until he cornered her on the plane a few days ago. She honestly didn't expect him to pick up on anything. He had been so preoccupied lately, trying to find a lead on Codex new operation and fighting with Desi.</p><p>It had been easy for her to float to the background and move around him but it seemed he was more entuned with her than she initially thought.</p><p>When she got to work, she caught up with Bozer on his way to the war room.</p><p>"How was laundry last night," she teased.</p><p>Bozer smirked and did nothing short of a dance in the hall, "better every time," he bragged.</p><p>"Ughhh, okay okay." Riley covered her ears.</p><p>"Remind to never ask what my best friend and little brother get up to in the night time."</p><p>His face got serious and he pointed an accusatory finger in her face, "I told you I'm the big brother."</p><p>Grinning, Riley rolled her eyes. They continued down the hall when they saw Mac, also on his way to the war room. Her smile dropped and she cleared her throat nervously. He smiled when he saw them.</p><p>He made it so hard to stay away from him looking like that. Those fucking eyes.</p><p>"Hey guys," he said.</p><p>"Hey," she forced a smile, "I'll see you guys in there." She left him and Bozer chatting and only released the shaky breath she had been holding when there was a closed door between them.</p><p>Less than an hour later she and Bozer were in the SUV on their way.</p><p>"So, where's Leanna?" She tried your stair the conversation as far away from herself.</p><p>"I thought she was your best friend," Bozer mocked.</p><p>Riley flashed him a dirty look but he didn't see it as he was driving.</p><p>"I'm afraid to check my messages so I haven't spoken to her today."</p><p>"What's wrong with your messages?" she asked and cursed herself in her head. She walked right into it. How were they now talking about her?</p><p>"Aubrey texted me," she said, omitting the fact that she texted first in a drunken stupor.</p><p>"Yikes. Case of the ex huh?"</p><p>Riley shrugged, a line forming between her eyebrows.</p><p>"Something like that,"</p><p>"Maybe he changed his mind. Forgave you for the lies?"</p><p>She doubted that. That had been the least of why they broke up and she was taking that secret to her grave.</p><p>"No, I don't think that's it."</p><p>Bozer briefly glanced at her then back at the road.</p><p>"What if that were an option. What if he wants you back?"</p><p>She shook her head. It's a good thing this was all hypothetical.</p><p>"Well for one thing it won't happen. Like ever." she said.</p><p>"Humor me," Bozer pressed on.</p><p>Riley shook her head. "I can barely figure out my feelings for one guy much less two. It would be a disaster."</p><p>"Right, because you and Mac -" She cut him off, "there is no me and Mac. I'm not going to blow up his life and my life by-" she didn't even know what. She couldn't tell him how she felt because she herself didn't really know how it felt.</p><p>When they pulled into the parking lot of the Cereto building Bozer said, "you're not confused about your feelings for Mac, you're in denial about them." Bozer turned off the ignition and left her with those words.</p><p>Riley pushed the conversation to the back of her head and got out of the car. She would have plenty of time to sort through her feelings. But later.</p><p>She and Bozer entered the building holding hands, careful to keep up their covers. He didn't press any further on her feelings for Mac and she was grateful he was in work mode.</p><p>When they entered the building, they find it completely abandoned. Riley's got a bad feeling immediately. It was supposed to be a routine op and now she felt like something more sinister was going on. She didn't voice any of these concerns, she didn't have any proof except the ramblings of her gut.</p><p>Even as they loaded onto the elevator and ascended into what felt like their doom, she kept quiet. No one else seemed to be as alerted as her so she swallowed her nerves and wore her false bravado proudly.</p><p>Matty had given them new assignments and she sighed to herself at her task. Before she was left alone she caught Mac's concerned eye and was glad she would have a distraction. Searching for the hardrive. Lately it had been feeling like his eyes were only on her. She brushed the thought away and turned her attention to the task at hand.</p><p>She began looking for the hard drive in the filing cabinet to the right of the conference room. It looked like a hurricane had swept through the cabinet. There were folders and burner phones but no hard drive. She was about to tell Matty about the burner phone when she heard Desi over the cons.</p><p>"You know, if you don't want to meet my parents you could just say so instead of pretending,"</p><p>They were at the meet parents stage? Why did that hurt her so much? If she were honest, she thought they were fizzling out with all the arguments but clearly she was wrong. They were more serious than she thought.</p><p>He must have silenced her because she didn't hear more on it.</p><p>"Matty, I got some burners here. This is all very random. Something is going on here." she said.</p><p>"We'll figure it out. Get the burners back to the lab." Matty said.</p><p>"Got it," she said. She tried to push the cabinet close after she grabbed the phones but it wouldn't close. She reached between the drawer and cabinet on a hunch and her hand closed in around the hard-plastic device.</p><p>"I think I found it," she said, "I found the hardrive," she repeated.</p><p>"You saved me a lot of trouble there young lady,"</p><p>Riley whipped around to find Mason. She froze. The last time she had seen the evil strategist, he was trying to kill everyone at Phoenix. What was he doing here and what did he want with the hardrive?</p><p>He was old but still scary. She could see flashes of Charlie falling down the elevator shaft and smoke filling the halls of Phoenix. He was still a big threat despite his age.</p><p>"Hand it over," he said again, calmly.</p><p>She didn't know what to do. He was pretty old. Maybe she could outrun him. Not to mention Matty and everyone else had probably heard him on the coms. She just had to buy time until they could get to her.</p><p>She took off to his right but he quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her back. She yelped in pain and tried to claw her way free. She pushed and kicked and heard a grunt as she landed a blow. She heard Matty and Bozer over coms but she was such in a heightened state of panic she couldn't focus on what was being said. She clawed to her feet and took off around the conference table but he cut her off on the other side of the table. He was fast for an old man.</p><p>"Give me that little girl," Riley's heart was pumping so hard, Mason reached for the hard drive and they ended up in a tug of war. Mason had clearly eaten spinach before confronting her. As the hard drive sprung from her hand the momentum came back at her all at once and the force sent her flying back. Riley reached out for something to hold on to but all she grasped was air. Fear seized her as she went tumbling out of the window. She gripped on to the window ledge for dear life. She felt her entire weight dragging her down. Tears streamed down her face a she fought for the strength to hold on. She heard Mac on her coms, yelling that he was coming for her. She didn't want to die but at least the last voice she would hear would be Mac. There was so much more she had to do. So much she hadn't said that she at least wanted to get the opportunity. It was all clear to her in that desperate moment because her biggest regret would be not letting Mac know how she felt.</p><p>She heard Mac's voice call for her. He had found her, but it was too late. She felt her hands slipping. She couldn't hold on any longer.</p><p>The last thing she remembered was flailing in the air as before everything went black.</p><p>The guilt was immeasurable. And that was before Riley's mom gave them all an earful in the hospital's waiting room. She didn't say anything he didn't already believe. They had let her down, he had let her down. She was fighting for her life because he had been reckless, negligent and flat out stupid.</p><p>No one had spoken in almost an hour. Mac was constantly on the verge of crying or hitting the wall. He couldn't decide which. He hated himself.</p><p>He pressed himself further into the wall, leaning against the vending machine. Everyone else occupied the chairs in the waiting room, including Desi. He could hardly look at her. His skin crawled thinking about the way Riley used to flinch every time they started to bicker. If she could only see them now…</p><p>He shut his eyes to stop the sting of tears. He could still feel her warm blood on his hands as he cradled her lifeless body. It was a bitter irony that the person he would lean on in a crisis was the person in the crisis. The one person he couldn't talk to now.</p><p>Matty had been trying to reach Jack. Elwood was on in his way back from Vegas and Leanna had arrived ten minutes ago. Mac couldn't look anyone in the eye. He would never let this up. It was all his fault.</p><p>When the doctor came out to talk to them, he was expecting the worst but hoping for the best. The doctor had to tell them Riley would be okay. He was not prepared to deal with the alternative.</p><p>When the doctor started to speak he knew it wasn't the good news he was hoping for. He zoned out completely, like he was in a fugue state as the doctors words echoed in his head.</p><p>Swelling in the brain</p><p>Unable to keep the swelling down</p><p>His heart stopped when he heard the words coma.</p><p>It's the last thing he heard before he made a beeline for the exit. He heard them behind him calling his name but he couldn't bear to look back. He couldn't think of anything but Riley. He failed Riley and now she was in a coma.</p><p>Riley blinked awake but had to immediately close her eyes due to the blinding, white light. Where was she? And why did it hurt to even breathe. She felt completely restricted, not to mention a tube was down her throat. That's when she started to panic. All she could do was make choking sounds because of the tube in her throat.</p><p>"Riley?" was that her mom? Had she gotten into an accident in prison or something? She began to panic more as she couldn't get up or get a word out. Her mom was at her side in an instant, touching her hair and wiping back her tears.</p><p>"Let me get the doctor," her mom said before leaving her side. Riley's heartbeat kept rising as she tried to remember how she had gotten to the hospital. But every time she tried to focus, she got distracted by the pain in the back of her head and her neck or the pungent smell of alcohol.</p><p>She heard her mother's sobs and a man's voice a moment later. She could barely focus on the light being shone in her eyes before everything faded to black.</p><p>She woke again, she didn't know what time it was but it was dark through the blinds. She realized she had been moved to a private room and the tube had been removed from her throat. She was grateful for that. Though her throat was itchy and scratchy it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as the tube. She needed her mother. She needed answers. She squeezed on the clip that was attached to her fingers and prayed to God someone could hear the buzzing.</p><p>A nurse entered her room a moment later followed by a group of people she didn't recognize.</p><p>She wasn't sharp enough yet to take in all the faces but she didn't see her mom.</p><p>"Riley, it's Matty, your mom is getting a couple of hours rest, one or some of us will stay with you until she gets back," the dark haired woman said. Were they some kind of support group?</p><p>"What happened?" she managed to get out.</p><p>"You fell, but the awning broke your fall. You still suffered severe head injuries." she said.</p><p>Fell from where? What were these people talking about. She lubricated her throat before she was able to speak and said, "who are you people?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All Roads Lead to Riley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hurt Locker</p><p>Chapter Two- All Roads Lead to Riley</p><p>Mac had read somewhere that a panoramic view was a good way to ease anxiety. But standing on the hospital's rooftop, alone with his thoughts, he felt like his anxiety had reached new heights. He had anger pent up but didn't know who to direct it at, Mason, Desi or himself. It was debilitating, thoughts of tracking down Mason and making him pay still fell second to Riley. All roads lead to Riley. Until she was okay, nothing else would matter.</p><p>She had been kidnapped before, hurt even. But he was always in the field, always knew he would get to her in time. Save her in time. Except this time, he had been too late. There was nothing he could do to save her now. That probably devastated him the most.</p><p>Matty had flew in the best doctors but that was all anyone could do.</p><p>He was on his last leg. With his entire family gone, he couldn't lose his best friend too.</p><p>Mac gripped the railing and inhaled deeply trying to calm his nerves. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he almost didn't check it. If it were news about Riley, did he really want to know?</p><p>He read the text from Bozer and his legs were moving past the restricted access sign before he even knew.</p><p>Riley is awake.</p><p>Was the nightmare over? He rushed down the stairs and snuck back into the third floor where they had moved Riley. He didn't see anyone in the waiting room so he figured they were already in to see her. He ran to her room, elation and excitement flooded his veins. He couldn't wait to hear her give him a hard time about something, anything.</p><p>He flung her room door open and completely missed the strained looks on the faces of the others and turned directly to Riley, who was trying to sit up in the bed.</p><p>Mac went to her bedside and stooped down to be at eye level with her, reaching for her hand. "Riles, how are you feeling?"</p><p>Her eyes bugged out as she dressed back away from him. He knew it the moment she recoiled from his touch. She didn't recognize him.</p><p>Mac was torn apart. He backed away from the bed and stumbled out the room. His head was spinning, thoughts rushing to fast for him to process. She was alive but…at what cost. He felt like this was his special punishment. He couldn't wrap his head around how much it hurt to look into her eyes and see nothing. No recognition, no warmth, nothing.</p><p>He heard the others shuffle out as the doctor went into her room. They looked as devastated as him. He still couldn't meet Desi's eyes. Leanna held Bozer, who was on the verge of tears and Matty had moved to a corner to make a phone call. Maybe trying to get a hold of Jack again. Jack, how was he ever going to look Jack in the eye again.</p><p>It was all his fault.</p><p>Mac didn't have words. This time he did sit. He was exhausted, he didn't realize how much because of all the worrying. That final blow had taken everything out of him and now there was nothing left.</p><p>Matty came off the phone and stood in front of them. Mac didn't really want to hear anything other than Riley was going to get better but he didn't have the energy for selective listening.</p><p>"Before we panic, let's let the doctor make his evaluation. Diane is on her way back. I would say go and get some rest but I know better, as soon as we know she's okay we will rain hellfire on Mason." Matty said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Assuming they could find him. Mason was slippery and didn't surface often. Only the best could outsmart him and Mason was definitely one of them. Avenging Riley was no longer an option, it was now his life's mission.</p><p>The minutes rolled by, Diane was the only one allowed to see Riley while she was in with the doctor. Bozer sat next to Mac but didn't say anything. They were trying to lend their support to each other but Mac didn't know if he had any left to give.</p><p>He wasn't sure how long it was before the doctor exited the room, clipboard in hand. Mac was the first out of his chair, like it would help his hearing somehow.</p><p>Dr. Hilary waved Matty over and Mac couldn't get a read on her face. He didn't know if to brace himself for worst news or not.</p><p>"First of all, I need you to understand that this is not the worst-case scenario. Ms. Davis has retrograde amnesia which, unlike antegrade amnesia means she will be able to form new memories. It's already a good thing."</p><p>It could be worst was the opening line. Mac was not liking where this was going.</p><p>"Her procedural and semantic memory are intact," the doctor continued. Normally Mac would translate for the others but he was too drained. Bozer's face alone told the doctor she needed to elaborate.</p><p>"Semantic memory is remembering facts. Like the names of objects, colours, past presidents."</p><p>Riley would still be able to hack Mac thought. Though he didn't think he ever wanted back to work. Not for a long time. Not ever really.</p><p>"Procedural memory is remembering how to sign your name, ride a bike, or even drive a car. The problem is with her episodic memory. Remembering events you've experienced. For Ms. Davis, the last five years is more than a bit hazy."</p><p>"Hazy? She doesn't even recognize us," Bozer blurted out. He was the first to voice his frustration though it wasn't really intended for the doctor.</p><p>Mac stiffened as he said, "what are the chances she regains that memory?"</p><p>The doctor sighed. "Honestly, is about fifty/fifty. Some people do and some people don't. I would say, it would help her to engage with as many familiar situations as possible. For whatever it's worth, I told Ms. Davis and her mother that if you are what is familiar to her then it would help to be around you." Her pager went off and she excused herself before giving her regards to Matty.</p><p>Fifty/fifty? That was it? Mac dropped back into his chair. Was the Riley in that room even his Riley? A lot had happened in five years. The girl he fished out of jail was not the girl who had grown into his best friend.</p><p>Riley was having a bad day. To put it lightly, finding out she was missing roughly five years of memories was frightening. What had she been up to? Who had she been up to? The questions kept surfacing but every time she tried to fill in answer, she got a headache.</p><p>She figured she would wake from this nightmare but she never did. This was real life. Her life. If not for the constant flux of people in and out of her hospital room she would have broken into a puddle of tears.</p><p>The strangers in her room made more sense now. Her mother had confirmed she worked with them, they were supposedly good friends. She had been told their names but she had already forgotten who was who. They all looked like someone rolled over their puppies. Especially the blonde, it had probably been an hour since she 'met' him but he had left an indelible impression in her mind. Only after he had stumbled out of the room did she realize she felt a pull toward him. She wanted him to come back. If only to figure out what it was about him…</p><p>"Riley are you listening to me?" Diane said, drawing her attention.</p><p>"I heard you but I won't stand for it. You're not taking more time off work. You heard the doctor, I will be fine."</p><p>Diane's face creased even deeper, 'physically your wounds will heal Riley. What about emotionally?"</p><p>Riley eased her way up to a sitting position.</p><p>"I have to get back to my routine, you heard the doctor, familiarity."</p><p>Diane didn't back down, "you don't even know what your routine is,"</p><p>That was actually a good point. Riley didn't have quip for that.</p><p>"I may not, but they might," She would take the 'strangers' over the hovering, smothering mother any day.</p><p>Diane sighed and disappeared out the door. She returned a minute later with the woman who had introduced herself as Mathilda earlier, and the blonde was back. He was fidgety, looked tired as hell.</p><p>She realized it was probably because of her accident. These people must really care for her.</p><p>"Could you two please talk some sense into her," Diane started with a deep sigh. Riley mustered the remnant of energy she had to roll her eyes. She didn't miss the small smirk the blonde gave her.</p><p>"She wants to get back to a routine she doesn't even know she has. I suggest she come live with me. Get away from her work." Diane said pointedly. She exchanged pressing looks with Mathilda and the blonde.</p><p>"She should just stay with me," she heard the blonde say. He continued, "it's where she spent most of her time anyway. If she has any chances of regaining her memory, it will be with us—with me."</p><p>It wasn't the answer her mother wanted to hear. Her frown etched deeper into her skin and her eyes filled with worry. Mathilda then pulled her to the corner of the room for a private chat. It left her with the blonde who still shot her worried glances every three seconds.</p><p>She wanted to say something to him but she didn't know what. What was there to say really? There was no amnesia handbook.</p><p>"Don't worry Riles, you're going to remember." His words surprised her, the tenderness he said 'Riles' with made her want to record it and play it on repeat.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what was your name again?"</p><p>His face straightened in a grim line. He swallowed slowly, his Adam's apple jotting out, before he said, "It's Angus Macgyver."</p><p>The name really didn't sound like a real name but he was dead serious.</p><p>At loss for words she nodded with a polite smile. She felt the need to be well-mannered around him. But that was all she could give him. She couldn't reciprocate his tenderness, there was nothing to draw from.</p><p>When her mom and Mathilda emerged from the corner, Diane seemed to have relinquished her smother mantle. Clearly Mathilda was a convincing woman.</p><p>Riley was eager to get some alone to time, only then would she really be able to fully process everything that had happened. The rest of the night was filled with doctors and nurses updating her about her condition. She still had some fractured bones from the fall but they weren't anything to worry about it in comparison to her head injury. She learned she wouldn't be able to be discharged for two weeks. What upset her more than being stuck in a hospital was that she didn't know what the hospital was keeping her from. What life she did shave to live?</p><p>All they told her was that she was working 'tech support' for an important branch of the government. They also referred to her fall as an accident but no one could meet her eye when they said so.</p><p>The moment she got out of the hospital she was going to find out what happened to her.</p><p>The nurses finally left and Riley is thankful for the solitude but it is short-lived as her colleagues come to say their final goodbyes. She didn't mean to be dismissive but after the day she's had, can they really blame her for her lack of social skills?</p><p>As everyone walked out into the night air, Mac knew he could no longer avoid Desi. Matty is the first to leave but Leanna and Bozer linger near their SUV talking softly to each other.</p><p>"Can we talk?" Desi said behind him. He nodded as he faced her.</p><p>"It's been some kind of day…"</p><p>"Maybe it's time we let each other go Desi," he spoke with such finality it's more of a statement than a question.</p><p>She braced herself with a tough face even though he could see through the cracks when she blinked.</p><p>"If that's what you want," she folded her arms.</p><p>"What I want?" he blinked back tears, "Riley is sitting up there with no memory of the last five years because of us. We need to stop this Desi, we're not good for each other…or anyone for that matter." he said.</p><p>Desi's crack became more apparent now. "She's going to be okay Mac. And when she is and you feel differently, it'll be too late." She stalked away to the SVU parked across the lot.</p><p>As she drove away Mac felt the entire day crashing over him like outer space pressure.</p><p>His shoulders sagged and tears ran freely. Complete exhaustion paralyzed him. He barely registered Bozer calling for him until he was right in front of him.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Mac shook his head. "No," with that one syllable he dropped his head onto Bozer's shoulder and wept. He wept for his dead relationship. He wept for himself. But most of all, he wept for his friend Riley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The New Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hurt Locker</p><p>Chapter Three- The New Normal</p><p>Mac picked up Bozer on his way to the hospital. Riley was coming home. Finally. Mac was excited of course, but there was always a ball of dread in the back of his mind since her fall. On top of it all, Mason was running around somewhere, more dangerous than ever before</p><p>Bozer insisted on coming even before Mac was going to ask him to come along. He needed Bozer because he was the only one who knew where Riley's new apartment was.</p><p>"You think we should tell her?" Mac said. Asking what he had been itching to say since Bozer got into the car.</p><p>Bozer looked at him like he was crazy. "That a psycho, genius strategist pushed her out a window during one of our many dangerous missions?" he looked at Mac incredulously, "I think we gotta ease her into that one Mac."</p><p>Mac flinched, "She's asking questions and the Riley I plucked out of prison was a hard ass. She's not going to take our bullshit answers for much longer."</p><p>"No answer is better than freaking her out," Bozer said.</p><p>Mac nodded, gripping the staring wheel tighter than necessary. He wasn't convinced. If it were him in that situation, he would want to know.</p><p>"This is going to be so strange—I don't know how to act around her. I don't know if I'll say too much, or too little."</p><p>Bozer laughed, "Are you nervous buddy? I thought only heights could freak you out like this."</p><p>Mac glared at him then looked back to the road.</p><p>"It's still our Riley. She's in there somewhere. Treat her as you normally would."</p><p>That was the thing. He couldn't. Too much had happened. Even before her accident she had begun to freeze him out and he still didn't have an inkling why.</p><p>As they sped along Mac's phone rang, attached to the Bluetooth in the car so he answered. It was Diane.</p><p>"Are you there yet?" she said.</p><p>"No, almost. I'll let you know when we have her."</p><p>"Good. I'm just checking. I want her recovery to be as smooth as possible."</p><p>"We want the same thing," Mac said.</p><p>"The doctor said if her memories do return, they will come back as vivid as if they were really happening. I just don't want to make that experience worst for her by leaving her in a warzone."</p><p>Mac was about to argue the fact but quickly remembered how many times his home had been broken into or almost blown up.</p><p>Instead, he said, "I'll keep her safe Diane."</p><p>"Right. Like Matty promised?" She clicked off and Mac exchanged a strained look with Bozer. It was definitely going to take a while to get back into Elwood and Diane's good graces.</p><p>Not that he could blame them. He hadn't forgiven himself yet so why would anyone else?</p><p>Riley was beyond ready to get out of the hospital. It had been two months of terrible hospital food. The pungent smell of alcohol and invasive medical exams. Throw in physical therapy and hovering parents and she was about to pull out her hair.</p><p>Even though the physical repercussions of the accidents were tough to cope with, the emotional outcome had been worst, way worst. She kept hearing about all the things she did or said but had no memory of it. Like reconciling with her father and Jack. Even though this reformed Riley had been mature enough to hash it out with them, she had not. And she didn't understand why she was expected to react to them like the 'new Riley' would.</p><p>Seeing her father did nothing but aggravate her emotional wellbeing and she couldn't wait to be away from them. To get some alone time. To see blondie again. And Bozer.</p><p>There was a knock on her door moments after she zipped up her bag. MacGyver and Bozer appeared in the doorway. Seeing them made her innately happy but for two different reasons. When she saw Bozer she felt like laughing even though she didn't know why. And when she saw MacGyver, she felt…something else.</p><p>Bozer gripped the back of a wheel chair with a smug grin. "Your ride is here,"</p><p>"You're kidding," she gestured to the wheelchair.</p><p>He shook his head, "Hospital policy. Sit." He demanded coolly and reluctantly obliged.</p><p>Bozer rolled them out of her room and unto the elevator. Once the doors closed, she felt MacGyver tinkering with the back of the wheelchair.</p><p>"What are you doing back there?" she said.</p><p>Bozer laughed, exchanging cheeky grins with his friend.</p><p>"Leaving the hospital in style," Bozer said. Her eyebrows furrowed together in response. Before she could verbalize her confusion, they were rolling out of the elevator to the ground floor.</p><p>She felt her heart speed up as MacGyver leaned over her shoulder and said into her ear, "hold on tight.' She didn't know why but she trusted him and did as she was told. Once her fingers were gripped around the arms of the chair, she heard a zipping sound and the wheelchair took off with a burst of speed to the end of the hallway. She yelped in surprise and complete exhilaration. Her heartbeat blared in her eardrums as the wheelchair slowly lost speed at the main entrance.</p><p>It earned them more than a few weary looks from the nurses and security guards. She could hear the boys snickering behind her and realized this was normal behaviour for them.</p><p>She had some crazy friends. That much hadn't changed.</p><p>"That's how you do it," Bozer said, while MacGyver unclipped a contraption from back wheels of the wheel chair.</p><p>"Where did you get those exactly?" she said, easing out of the chair.</p><p>"made them," he grinned.</p><p>"You a rocket scientist or something?"</p><p>He smirked, "Or something,"</p><p>Curiouser and curiouser. They could play coy all they want, the moment she got her hands on her computer she would know all there was to know about them. She just hoped she liked the answers she got.</p><p>Bozer returned from returning the wheel chair and they were soon on the road. They drover to her apartment and let themselves in with Bozer's spare key.</p><p>Riley realized if she trusted them enough to gift them her keys, she could trust them with her recovery.</p><p>Her apartment was not what she expected, boxes were piled everywhere, it seemed she had not fully moved in.</p><p>"You never quite finished moving, it was sort of a last minute thing," Bozer said, cutting their eye contact short. Something she would press him about later. She looked around, trying to feel a sense of warmth? Homeliness? Something? But she got nothing.</p><p>Mac was looking around just as she was.</p><p>"Why does it look like you've never been here?" she said.</p><p>"Cause I haven't,' he said, through a tight jaw.</p><p>"Hmm," she hummed. "How come?"</p><p>He sulked with a tired shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know."</p><p>Had her vibes been off about him all the time? What kind of friend was he to her? Really.</p><p>"Come on, I'll help you pack," Bozer said, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p>Two hours later, they were back on the road. Bozer handed her a cellphone from the front seat. "Charged it up for you," he smiled.</p><p>She took the phone and unlocked it with her thumbprint. Good thing too because she had no idea what her password was. She checked her recent chats first but hardly any of the names looked familiar except the people she had been introduced to.</p><p>A lot from Matty. More from Bozer and a few messages from MacGyver she had not responded to. Everything in her gut told her she was close to him but evidence suggested otherwise. It was very confusing. She opened photos next and found a ton of pictures. Some with her and Bozer. A few pictures with Jack. And a lot with MacGyver. Very confusing. He had his arm around her in a picture, they were laughing at something. She looked so happy. It was also crazy to watch pictures of events she couldn't recall. It almost brought her to tears.</p><p>By the time she went through her entire picture reel, MacGyver was pulling into a driveway. The house was actually really beautiful. Why did she ever want to leave?</p><p>"Welcome home," MacGyver said. She didn't know why, but she really liked the sound of it.</p><p>He and Bozer unloaded her bags from the trunk and allowed her to explore the house. Once unloaded, Bozer took the car to 'get some grub' and left them alone. MacGyver showed her the room she once lived in and left her alone for something on his phone.</p><p>Riley looked around the room. It was slightly messy, clothes were strewn all over the bed like she had been in a rush the last time she was here. She ran her fingers over the plethora of cosmetics on the dresser. She was toying with some navy-blue nail polish when she felt a presence behind her.</p><p>Mac was in the doorway, leaning casually just staring at her.</p><p>"You loved to paint your nails," he said.</p><p>That much she knew. She didn't care that she still painted her nail, she wanted to know what her life was really like.</p><p>Mac moved into the room nodding.</p><p>"You wear a lot of dark stuff on your eyes too,"</p><p>"Dark stuff?" she smirked, knowing exactly what he meant but wanting to torture him.</p><p>"Yeah," he gestured to his own eyelid. She was amused, even a rocket scientist was clueless about make up.</p><p>"You mean eyeliner?"</p><p>He snapped his fingers, "that's it. Yes."</p><p>Riley chuckled and watched his eyes brighten in response. She turned her back to him feeling awkward all of a sudden.</p><p>"So it's just the two of us who live here?"</p><p>He returned to the doorway, she really appreciated all the space he gave her. Her parents should take their cues from MacGyver.</p><p>"Yeah at the moment but this house is like a dorm room slash frat house. Everyone has lived here at some point. Bozer has lived here, even Jack for a little while. Then you, then you moved out, then you moved back in..." he stopped in his tracks when he realized he was losing her.</p><p>"I'll tell you all about it when you're ready, but to answer your question, yes it's just us here right now. If you need anything let me know."</p><p>"Thanks, MacGyver, for everything."</p><p>His faces changed though she couldn't tell why.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I've hardly ever heard you call me MacGyver. It's Mac,"</p><p>"Well thanks Mac,"</p><p>He left her with a worried smile and she could see his reluctance to leave but he again gave her some much needed space.</p><p>When he left, she closed the door and laid in the middle of the bed. She tried to picture herself lying there. She could piece together all the basics from what she's been told but none of it connected to her. She had to fight back tears because it all feels so hopeless. But something stopped the tears. A sense of peace and belonging. It felt like she was home.</p><p>When Riley came to a short five minutes later, she knew she had a small window of opportunity. Mac's footsteps were far enough away for her to dig out her laptop. Of course, it was locked she wouldn't leave it unprotected. But as her fingers hovered over the keyboard, she instinctively knew where to put her fingers. 03231990 and it was unlocked. But why did she choose those particular numbers?</p><p>It was beyond frustrating, but she had bigger fish to fry. She brushed it off and got to work.</p><p>Having Riley back in the house was a trip for Mac. He was anxious the entire day. Keeping secrets from her. He didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing what was happening to their friendship before the accident and Riley would not be able to shed any light on it either. If she didn't remember, would he never get his Riley back?</p><p>As she crossed his mind, he listened for her. She was quiet, too quiet. He flew up in panic and rushed to her room. She was hovering over her laptop gaped. When she saw him, she flipped around the laptop to show him. Phoenix database and case files were opened, tabs of it, she had been reading.</p><p>"I can't believe what I just read, have we really….have I really?"</p><p>Mac sighed. But he was relieved. One less secret. He sat on the edge of the bed and nodded.</p><p>"It's all true." he said.</p><p>She dropped back against the bed.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"It's just a lot to process." she said.</p><p>"Were you going to tell me?"</p><p>"We didn't want to overwhelm you, guess I kinda hoped you would remember before I had to."</p><p>She shook her head. "It's like this whole different life. I can't believe it."</p><p>"Ask me anything," he said.</p><p>Riley sat up. Boy was there a lot she wanted to know. But the one question at the top of the list she knew she couldn't ask.</p><p>Mac spent upwards of an hour filling her in about the Phoenix, oversight and even Codex. The important details he knew would have been left out of the case files. She looked crushed all over again for him. "It sounds like you've lived a lifetime." she said, though it was awkward not to have her comforting arm on his like he had come to expect. This Riley kept herself reserved, her eyes never meeting his for longer than a few seconds.</p><p>Luckily, Bozer interrupted with Pizza and beer.</p><p>They sat around the unlit firepit and helped themselves. She moaned when she bit into a slice of pizza.</p><p>"Real food,"</p><p>Mac and Bozer laughed at her.</p><p>"Screw you." she said.</p><p>"Sounds more like you want to screw that pizza." Bozer said and she flipped him off.</p><p>He sobered and said, "so how does it feel? Is anything feeling familiar?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Not exactly familiar but…it feels right. Being here. You two."</p><p>That was enough for Bozer. She seemed to have made his year. Three slices later she had to pee.</p><p>"Bathroom break," she declared. She shot up from the firepit and left Bozer and Mac trying to shoot the beer caps into the bin across the way.</p><p>When she returned a few minutes later, Mac was staring at her.</p><p>"Need something?"</p><p>He shrugged, "how did you know where the bathroom was?"</p><p>She thought back to herself and realized she just knew.</p><p>"Holy shit," she said. Mac and Bozer hollered.</p><p>"Cheers to that," Bozer and Mac knocked bottles and she looked on in envy. She bit her lip and Mac noticed.</p><p>"take it from a rocket scientist or something, one sip won't hurt," he said, referring to the pain meds she was on. He offered her his bottle and she took it without hesitation because she figured this was something they did. She took a sip and felt her body shudder. When she passed the bottle back to him there was a moment when his rough fingers brushed up against her smooth one. She almost melted at the touch but kept her face neutral if not for Bozer's scrutiny then for her own sanity.</p><p>She knew she wasn't crazy. The pain meds must have been scrambling her already scrambled brain. She dropped her hands and looked at her boots. There was nothing going on with her own Mac. So whatever she was feeling, she was mistaken.</p><p>Bozer left for before night fall and she and Mac separated for the evening. She showered off the hospital stench and changed into an old t-shirt and boxer shorts for bed. She was ready to go to bed when Mac stopped her in the hallway.</p><p>"There's something else you should know." He said. She swallowed, was he going to say what she thought…</p><p>Was he going to tell her they had something going on? Because it felt like that in her gut.</p><p>"Everything that has happened to you. It's my fault. I was reckless and-"</p><p>Riley froze as he continued to speak but she couldn't hear him. That wasn't where she saw the conversation going. She felt ridiculous that she had such foolish thoughts. Mac was bearing his soul to her and all she could think about was how his own pain made her feel ill.</p><p>Riley didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do was to hold him. And when she did, she smelled his scent, and his arms wrapped around her waist and it reminded her of something.</p><p>She had been crying and the last thing she wanted to do was have someone see her like this. But when she saw it was him, she didn't feel a need to be tough. No bravado was needed.</p><p>"You okay?" he said.</p><p>"How much did you hear?" she said.</p><p>"Enough," he moved closer to her and part of her wanted to runaway and hide but she didn't have the energy. She felt hollow inside. She might have floated away if not for Mac. When he pulled her into his arms moments later, he was the only thing keeping her on the ground.</p><p>She pulled away from him with a gasp. He knew something was up immediately. Either she was easy to read…or he knew her that well.</p><p>"What did you remember?" he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ex Marks the Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Been a while huh? Welp.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own MacGyver or these characters, just borrowing for free fun.</p><p>Hurt Locker</p><p>Chapter Four- Ex Marks the Spot.</p><p>It had been a week since Riley's first memory, Mac was ecstatic. There was hope that she would regain all her memories. It was flattering that her first memory was of him-well them. He wished he knew which one. She had kept it to herself. Only thing she disclosed was that he was in it. It could be anything considering how much time they spent together. Anything from missions to beer and pizza on the couch. Whatever it was, he was relieved. It was a step in the right direction.</p><p>He was up early, as usual, installing a new security system. He knew there would be a time where he would have to leave the house. Matty would only allow him to play nurse to Riley for so long. He could already feel the anxiety simmering in the pit of his stomach. How would he find the strength to leave her alone. His blood ran cold anytime she wasn't in his line of sight. It seemed the fall had traumatized them both but in different ways.</p><p>He heard her soft padding feet coming down the hallway to where he was hunched over drilling the keypad panel into the wall. His grip on the drill relaxed a little. For the moment she was still here with him. Safe.</p><p>"Morning, I didn't wake you did I?" he said, looking her way. She looked like herself again, in an oversized t-shirt and and a messy bun, holding a cup of tea. For a moment it was as if nothing had happened. As if she had never fallen and he had been resolved of any guilt. It lasted only a moment as the doubt behind her eyes appeared again.</p><p>She shook her head, bringing the mug to her lips before she said, "for you to wake me up I would have had to been asleep." Her lips pressed into a grim line and Mac stopped what he was doing to give her his full attention.</p><p>"Still not sleeping?" he said to which she shook her head. Her eyes were casted down and Mac didn't need to see them to know what sullen expression she was making.</p><p>"It's worst than being awake. Getting flashes…pieces of things that don't quite make sense. How do I even know what's a real memory from what's-" she looked up sharply and cut her sentence off. Mac's forehead creased deeper, that had been a running trend. This new Riley kept a lot close to her chest. She had not let him fully in and he didn't think she would if she never recovered her memories.</p><p>Mac sighed deeply, it was all his fault. How could he let this happen to Riley? The person who deserved it the least. All the bad karma in the world would not be enough for what he did. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked though he know it was futile. Or at least he thought it was. She opened her mouth slowly, he could tell there were questions right on her lips, but she closed her mouth and shook her head. Before she spun around to head to her room she opened her mouth to speak again and this time words came out.</p><p>"By the way, I invited a friend over today. Hope that's okay."</p><p>"Ugh, which friend," Mac scratched the back of his.</p><p>She shrugged, scrolling through her phone to show him the text thread.</p><p>"Some chick named Aubrey, seems like she knows what I do for a living." Riley said, showing him the phone screen.</p><p>His mouth when dry, "Aubrey? You didn't tell him what happened did you?" Mac said, gripping her hand with the phone to scroll through the messages.</p><p>Aubrey: You can keep ignoring me…or we can talk about this. Please Riley.</p><p>Riley: Sorry about that, I was in the hospital.</p><p>Aubrey: What? Are you okay? Did this happen on the job?</p><p>Riley: Long story, not one I can talk about over imessage.</p><p>Aubrey: When and Where?</p><p>Mac was grappling with what he was seeing. Since when was Aubrey back in the picture? More importantly, why did that agitate him?</p><p>"What?" she said, "should I have asked first?"</p><p>Mac shook his head, "No Riles, Aubrey isn't your friend, he's your ex. Last I heard you guys had broken up. And it wasn't amicable."</p><p>Riley looked blindsided, "I was the dumpee?"</p><p>It took five seconds for the panic to flood her veins. "What did I do? What kind of a name is Aubrey anyway?"</p><p>"That's exactly what I said," Mac snapped his fingers at her fighting a smile. He was beginning to like this new Riley.</p><p>"Is it too late to uninvite him?" She looked down at the phone, biting the inside of her cheek.</p><p>"Do it," Mac said. Riley's fingers began moving on the phone when there was a soft knock on the door. They both froze at the sound. Both their eyes bugged wide and they began using hand gestures to convey how fucked they were.</p><p>"Maybe he'll go away if we stay quiet." Riley mouthed.</p><p>Mac pulled her to along with him, creeping to the kitchen and out of earshot.</p><p>"What do I do?" she said, still speaking above a whisper.</p><p>"Tell him about the memory loss but not how it happened." Mac said.</p><p>"What am I supposed to tell him? I slipped at the grocery store?"</p><p>Mac frowned at her sarcasm. Aubrey did know their secret but that's what had caused the break up in the first place.</p><p>"He knows about the Phoenix but he's still a civilian. Keep it vague." Mac patted her arm then scurried off to his room.</p><p>Five minutes later, Riley slipped on some sweatpants she found under her bed and answered the door. Aubrey was not what she expected but she did recognize him, somehow. She knew she had seen his face before, kisses his lips...most likely even more but there was still a disconnect.</p><p>"Riley," he said, opening his arms for a hug. When she didn't immediate reciprocate it, he looked at her strangely.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he said.</p><p>She opened the door wider for him, "we need to talk."</p><p>A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch, as Aubrey processed the information. She had told him she fell down a flight stairs and got up with memory loss. Not the most the plausible lie but she had really sold it with real confusion.</p><p>"So you don't remember me? The year we lived together?"</p><p>Riley choked on her tongue and coughed until it subsided. They lived together? So whatever she was remembering or thought she was remembering with Mac had been what exactly? The things and she knew and the things she felt were at constant war. If she had lived with Aubrey she must have loved him, but how did Mac fit into it?</p><p>"I didn't know we lived together. I thought you were a girl up until a few minutes ago." It came out especially harsh even though she didn't mean it to be. He scrubbed his hand over his face, stifling a frustrated groan.</p><p>"Riley I don't know what to say. That's the last thing I thought you were going to say. To think... I thought we were on our way to getting back together."</p><p>She felt awful. He was clearly hurting. She could tell he cared-cares about her. But she was curious about why he broke up with her in the first place. She knew it wasn't the time to pry, it would have been straight up cruel.</p><p>"We were getting back together?" she asked.</p><p>Aubrey shrugged, "seemed like it." He twisted his body to face her on the couch. "Do you remember anything about me? Feel anything for me?"</p><p>Riley squinted, trying to force a memory but nothing came out of it. There was something she felt for him. Since the moment she met him. Guilt. Why did she feel guilty around him? The frustration made tears prick at her eyes. It was like she had the answers to a test but couldn't read the questions.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm upsetting you." He got to his feet. "I should leave. If you remember—I mean when you remember, will you give me a call?"</p><p>She barely nodded as she was using more than half her energy to keep from crying.</p><p>Mac ran out to catch Aubrey at the door, stepping outside to talk to him so Riley wouldn't hear. Aubrey was obviously having a tough go at it. He looked tired and heartbroken. It must have been some conversation.</p><p>"How'd it go?" Mac said.</p><p>"Riley gets a pass because she can't remember me but you must think I'm a big idiot if you think I'm buying any of that accident bullshit."</p><p>The edge in his voice would make anybody but Mac flinch.</p><p>"This happened to her because what you do is dangerous." Aubrey continued.</p><p>"Can you blame us for lying? We both now how you feel about what we do?" Mac gave right back, speaking louder than he could control.</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Don't pretend with me. Riley told me why you broke up with her." Mac said.</p><p>Either Aubrey was a better actor than he thought or he was really confused.</p><p>"Is that what she told you? That I broke up with her because of her job?"</p><p>Mac was quiet, his silence saying more than he could. Did he miss something? Had Riley left out some details?</p><p>"How would you feel if your girlfriend said another mans name in her sleep?"</p><p>Mac's throat closed up.</p><p>"How would you feel if she told you he didn't exist, just someone her mind made up in her sleep…only to find out that was a lie."</p><p>Mac's tongue shriveled up.</p><p>Riley forgot to mention that. She was seeing someone else? Who was this mystery guy?</p><p>"Who is this guy?" Mac said, but only after he said the words he realized that should not have been the take away from Aubrey's confession.</p><p>Aubrey scuffed, "don't worry about it. Just take care of her. She's special." He turned to leave but Mac's words halted him mid-step.</p><p>"I know she's special." Mac said, he didn't like Aubrey implying anything less.</p><p>"Do you?" Aubrey said, without turning around. Mac hated that he couldn't read his expression. What did all this mean?</p><p>Aubrey was down the driveway a minute later. Not that he was in a headspace to ask any follow up questions. He was so confused. He held her in his arms the night of the break up. They talked for hours over take out. She fell asleep on his shoulder. Her grief was real. Her sadness was real. But if it wasn't for Aubrey then who?</p><p>He let himself back into the house to find Riley standing timidly, adjacent from the door.</p><p>"Everything okay?" she asked.</p><p>It wasn't. Mac felt like he didn't know her as well as he thought.</p><p>He closed the door, "everything is fine."</p><p>A/N: And they call him a genius...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>